Missing
by fj95245
Summary: Scorpius is her best friend. Rose is his best friend. But where is she?
1. Chapter 1

**So, first chapter to my new Scorpius and Rose fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>The blond boy gazed across the lake. It was a warm spring day, and the sun cast a glare onto the surface of the water. He sat under a tree undisturbed, and lost in thought. The breeze ruffled the grass around him and he smiled contently. His eyes were the same clear bright blue as the sky, and his platinum blond hair was sticking out at all angles. His robes were lined with blue and a crest was embroidered on his chest. It was an eagle, meaning he belonged to the house of Ravenclaw. By his side lay an unopened book, a diary. It was new, and had no writing in it. The boy had purchased it earlier from Hogsmeade, with no real intention of what to use it for.<p>

His thoughts were not focused on the book, or the lake, but on a beautiful girl who was not within sight. This girl was his friend, his best friend in fact, and they had been since they're first year. He was in his sixth year now, sixteen years old but seventeen in a matter of weeks. The school year was closer to the end than the beginning, and he was thankful for this fact.

His thoughts moved back to his best friend. The way her long, red hair looked like silk and moved as gracefully as the rest of her body in the slight breeze. Her incredible intellect and its capacity, she was also in Ravenclaw. Her smile, oh God, her smile. Her teeth, he thought, looked like he imagined angels' tears did. Her cherry red lips, plump and smooth. Her face was speckled with freckles, mostly across the bridge of her nose. How her long, thick eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, and her deep hazel eyes. He would always get lost in those eyes, no matter how hard he tried not to. Her crooked smile was his favourite expression on her. He closed his eyes to imagine her face more clearly.

He loved her.

He had loved her since the moment he met her. But she would never know. A tear escaped from beneath his eyelid. He swiftly brushed it away.

"Scor!" His eyes snapped open. His heartbeat sped up at the sound of his nick name. _Her_ nick name for him.

He whipped his head around to see a boy run towards him. This boy had bright green eyes and a shock of jet black hair on his head. Albus Severus Potter.

Scorpius stood up and moved towards the lake. He peered at his reflection. His skin was washed out and paler than usual, and his eyes had large dark circles underneath. It was as if he hadn't slept in weeks, which he hadn't. There was also no content smile on his face anymore.

The boy with the dark hair walked up next to him. He also had large dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept for weeks either.

"Hey Al. I was just thinking about Rose." Scorpius murmured to his friend.

"Have you stopped thinking about Rose since it happened?" Albus queried.

Scorpius studied his friend's face. Albus looked tired, defeated, and overall miserable.

Scorpius sighed, "No. Not for one second." He replied.

"Me neither. But my dad and Uncle Ron are out looking for her now. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the best people for the job. If they can't find her, no one can." Albus muttered bitterly.

"Al, I've been thinking. She can't have just run away, Rose wouldn't do that. I think- I think she was taken by somebody." Scorpius announced.

Albus whipped his head towards Scorpius. His eyes were full of shock.

"You really think so?" Albus asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah, Al. I do. I've sent my owl to try and find her many times, and have never received a reply. Just the same letter. And you know that my owl never fails to find anyone. Especially not Rose. And if she had run away she would still talk to me, I know she would."

"Scorp, I know how much you miss her, I do too. She's my cousin. I know you're in love with her, and she's your best friend and you're hers. But if she was running away she wouldn't talk to any of us."

Scorpius sighed again, "You're probably righ-"

Suddenly a loud piercing shriek was heard from deep within the Forbidden Forest, across the lake.

"That was Rose, I know it!" Scorpius started to run.

"Scorpius, wait! That could have been anybody! _Anybody_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you!<strong>

**Flolaaa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Running. She was running. Her breath hitched as she tripped on something, but she kept going. Where the hell was she? Her long hair was knotted and frizzy and her body was covered in cuts and bruises.<p>

It was dark, but it was the middle of the day. She was still wearing a watch. She was in some kind of forest or cave.

She continued running as if her life depended on it. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

_Scor!_

_Al!_

_Mum!_

_Dad!_

_Hugo!_

_Anybody! Please help me!_ She screamed in her head.

She was panting like a dog in heat and her speed was starting to decrease. She stopped for a break.

An unkempt man stood in front of her with a wicked grin on his face. He was the man who had taken her from school. From her _home._

She stumbled backwards to distance herself from him.

"Oh no girlie, you are not getting away from me!" He lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist, constricting her arms.

Rose let out a loud, piercing shriek, hoping that anybody would hear her. _Anybody_.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but it had to be. Sorry.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Flolaaa xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't.**

* * *

><p>He was running as fast as his feet would allow him. He sprinted round the lake and burst into the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. The high pitched shriek was still echoing in his mind. <em>Rose<em>. He had to find her. Footsteps echoed behind him, signalling Albus was there with him.

Another loud scream rattled his eardrums, further away this time.

The blonde boy continued to run, tears springing to his eyes. He couldn't stop them, and before he knew it his body was wracked with sobs. He continued on forward, stumbling.

"ROSE! Rose, where are you?" Scorpius screamed in frustration.

"...Rosie, please." He whispered to the silent space. He fell to his knees and placed his face in his hands, the exhaustion of the past few weeks flooding him.

Albus stopped beside him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Scor, come on. We have to keep going."

Scorpius nodded and climbed to his feet, trembling. He wiped his face with determination, and started to jog forward again. He would not lose her again.

* * *

><p>They kept running for what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes.<p>

Then suddenly, Scorpius stopped.

"Al, did you hear that?" Scorpius whispered.

"Hear what?" Albus asked, troubled.

"I believe what he meant was me, child. Now what would you boys be doing so deep into the forest? Come to feed my family have you?" An arachnid the size of a human was the one who spoke these words.

It had eight large glossy eyes and fangs the size of Scorpius' forearms. Its abdomen was the size on a chair and the spider's leg span had to be larger than six feet. It was covered in dark brown hairs, with slightly red hairs on the knees.

Albus gasped, "You're one of Aragog's children! My dad and my Uncle Ron told me all about you!"

"Oh, so you're father knew my father, eh? Well I can hardly say I'm surprised, my father did spend an awful lot of time around you humans. He trusted them for some reason. I, however, do not. And you two seem to have stumbled into the wrong part of the woods." The spider snickered.

"Oi, Hairy. I don't think you understand what's going on, mate. My best friend is missing, and we heard her screaming in this forest. So we're going to continue looking for her. So get out of our way!" Scorpius sneered.

The large spider took a step closer to the blonde boy. Albus whimpered.

"How dare you speak to me that way? You're nothing but a worthless, little human and I was going to let you pass. But now, I believe you will be better off served as dinner." The spider growled.

"You wouldn't have let us pass even if we had been polite, you filthy bug." Scorpius retorted.

"Right you are, little one. Now you are coming with me!" The spider lunged forward. He missed.

Scorpius felt a tight grip around his wrist, pulling him away from the spider. Albus was pulling him away and soon they were running so fast that the spider was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Al." Scorpius gasped, when they stopped.<p>

"You're crazy, you know that? Picking a fight with an Acromantula. They can kill you with one bite! We could be being eaten right now!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're fine now. We're safe." Scorpius replied calmly.

A soft crunch of leaves was heard to their left.

A gruff voice grumbled, "Now I wouldn't be so sure about that, you know. Who knows who or what you could meet in these woods." The voice chuckled.

A blunt pain flooded Scorpius' head, and his vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review. <strong>

**Also, I may be a few days to upload Ch. 4. I have exams :S**

**Flolaaa xx**


End file.
